the_candyman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Lyle
Claire Lyle (full name possibly Clarence Isabel Lyle); is the only daughter of Helen Lyle and Trevor Lyle, she's the Great-Great-Grand-Daughter of Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille, the descendant of the Hookman killer, Candyman, niece of her father's brother, Marcus Lyle, older cousin of Marie Lyle and Nathan Lyle, maternal aunt of Monica Lyle and Lauren Lyle, the wife of Michael Robinson and mother of their only daughter, Roxanne Robinson. Unlike her parents, she's great art painter in the portraits, practicing spiritual mediumship with her friends, learn martial arts and make music with guitar as a singer. In the Candyman films, she's portrayed a child actress by Kate Barrymore and also as a adult, Zooey Deschanel, who's also portrayed Olivia O'Connell in the Mummy films. Early Life Claire Lyle was the daughter of Helen and Trevor Lyle, she was born on May 1st, 1984 and raised in Chicago, Illinois, where her parents working in the grad students in a university of Chicago, Illinois about the urban legends: the Candyman. She was born with physic powers to have the ability to telepathy, to see past, present, and future events through her 'guide', intelligence and knowledge skills, martial art skills, communication with spirits and detect spirits. She is a good talented Artist who is able to draw and paint potraits of people, she uses this talent to draw her dreams of Candyman/Daniel Robitaille himself and wears the silver heart-shaped locket necklace with a picture of herself and name it on the back by her father, since she was a baby, which she learning about martial arts and make music to singing in the world as a great singer. She's joined with the troubled teen gangs: Christopher, Fitzpatrick and other kids to summons to the spiritual mediumship to communicate with the spirits of the Candyman during the school and went to the Cabrini Green housing project of Candyman's lair, took pictures of the Candyman's paintings on the walls with her mother's camera, they're run away from Candyman, then she's lost her sliver heart-shaped locket necklace behind and with her mother visit her father in university as a professor in a class in afternoon during lunch time and meeting Michael Robinson, a 10-year-old black haired and blue eyes, who's with his family knowing her father for years, later they became close friends and also, she's become his childhood sweetheart. Her mother talking with father about the urban legends project and called from her principle in the Chicago elenmantary school that Claire got trouble for hang with the older kids goes to outside to doing practice the spiritual mediumship to connecting with spirits includes call Candyman in the mirror and went to the Candyman's lair to learn about his past after she lost her silver heart locket necklace with her name on it and a picture of herself inside behind. While interviewing freshmen about their superstitions, she hears about a local legend known as Candyman. Clarie in her pajamas on and holding her teddy bear is getting too scared to showed her fearful face to tell her mother and her friend, Bernadette Walsh about the real Candyman was the evil spirit to spiritual mediumship with her friend, Michael, Chris and other older kids that he's real killer of Ruthie Jean in the Cabrini-Green is true, not gangsters didn't nothing do this, but Helen tells her that Candyman wasn't real, it's just nightmares, then she's send her into the bedroom and sleep. Clarie gets a nightmare about meeting Candyman, then Candyman kill her parents in front of her and her scream her parents ran into her bedroom in the middle night to calm her down. Her father take Claire to school, and tried to confess her father about what happened in the other day. Helen later returns to school but hears a voice calling her name as she walks through a parking garage with Claire to going home. Another a tall black man she encounters states he is the real Candyman of the urban legend and because of Helen's disbelief in him, he must now prove to her that he is real killer of Cabrini-Green that Claire was right and leave Claire illness with a flu inside the car behind. Claire fell illness with a flu from the other day inside the car locked and found by her father, she got a big scar on her left arm to showed to her parents shocked this, and leaves her in their apartment while he runs an errand, but Claire crying with tears down tries to tells her daddy about to confess the real Candyman kidnapped baby Anthony, she and Michael was learning the spiritual mediumship with Chris and the older kids, practice communication with the spirits together to summoning Candyman exists on the other day in school, and framed her mother in murder crimes. Candyman approaches Helen again in her apartment, have Claire hostage in his arms front of her mother, and cuts the nape of her neck, causing her to bleed and unconscious. Bernadette arrives at Helen's apartment and, too weak from the loss of blood, Helen is unable to stop Candyman from murdering her and kidnaps the sickly Claire with him. She's deeply sleeping on the bed in Candyman's lair in a month along with baby Anthony. Candyman predicts that Helen will help carry on his tradition of inciting fear into a community, and promises to release the baby and spare her only child if Helen agrees to sacrifice herself to protect her daughter from this same fate. Claire is spared, let her live, and unharmed, but he's used his hypnosis over her and Michael to be his slaves as he's part of her. Helen manages to rescue the baby from the bonfire and Candyman, but dies from burns in the process in Clarie's arms and cries over her mother's death. After Helen's funeral, in which the residents of Cabrini–Green pay their respects, seeing Claire cries over her mother's death and give thanks to Helen, Michael truly cares about her and give her love hug, and shortly returned home. Claire was crying in her bedroom with a picture of her mother with her and daddy together and playing her music box, then he's sorry for didn't believe her for everything, Candyman tricked her to using her, took her mother away from her, after her father's death, she goes to foster home and raised by foster parents and paternal uncle and younger cousins in Los Angeles, California until she's grew up in her teen years in the third film, Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. Aftermarth of Candyman Claire grew up as a 15-year-old with her loving reunion 17-year-old boyfriend, Michael Robinson as high school teenagers and sweethearts again from seven years ago of Candyman first film as she's meet the Kevin McAleste, Vicky Garfield, Stephen Lloyd, Jimmy Barclay and Kaylah Spencer. Also, she meet David's young daughter, Christina. When Caroline and Claire visits Abuela after the Candyman abducts David and Michael, Abuela informs her that evil cannot exist without good, and she must destroy the Candyman’s “good” – his paintings – if he is to perish which is the one of Claire made the painting portiat of him from seven years ago since she was a child in Chicago. Claire, and Caroline along with Kevin McAlester, Vicky Garfield, Stephen Lloyd, Jimmy Barclay and Kaylah Spencer is kidnapped by a gang who take her to an abandoned building and call Candyman in hope of sacrificing Caroline to Candyman to end the murders, but Candyman kills the whole gang. Claire, Caroline and the kids explores the building and finds David and Michael both alive but injured. Candyman suddenly appears and convinces her to give her life to him. Clarie break free from his control. However Caroline, changes her mind and destroys the painting of him which Claire made him in her childhood that was the cause of his resurrection with a hook, causing the Candyman to burst into flames, killing him for good. Caroline frees David, and Claire frees Michael to tell him that she loved him so much to kiss each other, but is attacked by Det. Kraft, who tries to kill her and Caroline with a hook but is shot in the back of the head by Det. Jamal Mathews, who was following Kraft. Before he dies, Kraft gasps, "Candyman!" Caroline then remembers her mother's advice to destroy the myth, Claire remains remember about everything and tells Mathews that Kraft was the Candyman killer. After the news that Kraft was the Candyman gets out, Caroline chants the name "Candyman" in the mirror to make sure he is dead. Candyman's hook bursts through the mirror, but this is revealed to be a nightmare. Claire joins her boyfriend, Michael with Caroline has a picnic with her now boyfriend David and his daughter Christina with Kevin, Vicky, Stephen, Jimmy and Kaylah in front of Annie Tarrant's grave while the Day of the Dead celebrations go on; she is finally happy that the Candyman no longer exists. Physical Appearance Claire have her father's black hair that passes her neck and over her back, and blue eyes. And also Claire appears to resemble her mother the most in terms of her facial features, save for her eyes, and pale skin complexion, which Helen claims are just like her father's. She's a little bit resemblance to her ancestor, as a child with the China bang front, Isabel Sullivan, Caroline Sullivan and Daniel Robitaille's daughter. She have the slim figure of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Having a scar on her left arm by Candyman like Michael. She's wearing the white shirt, dark blue hooded zip-up jacket, blue flare jeans, black baseball cap and timberland boots. Personality Claire is the shy and quiet girl with kind, sweet, polite, caring and gentle personality. As a teenager, she grew up as a very sensitive, outcast, friendly, kind, sweet and tomboyish girl in high school. Claire is highly intelligent, observant and mature for her age, though also somewhat reserved and easily frightened as she is both young as well as unlearned in social interactions, having been raised in Chicago with her parents in a apartment. She's fearing the existence of the Candyman, that he's harm of her family and friends to be haunted, then, Caroline Mckeever felt similar personalities to her that Candyman killed her family, and Michael Robinson was only one who's related to and just like her, because they're both have the ancestors in their families and origins. Claire is shown to be a skilled fighter, who will not hesitate to use violence to defend herself or those she cares about. It's possibly because she understands only too well that if she does not fight to protect herself, she will perish. In spite of this, Claire does not appear to be malevolent; she clearly cares for her mother and the rest of her family who protect her, kills only those who harm or threaten her and is ultimately a lonely and frightened girl caught up in circumstances beyond her and freed forever from being under control hypnosis by Candyman. Powers & Abilities Claire was born with physic powers to have the ability to telepathy, have visions to see past, present, and future events through her 'guide', intelligence and knowledge skills, martial art skills and detect spirits. Quotes * I'd made the great painting of the Candyman, mommy. Appearences * Candyman * Candyman 2: Farewell to the Flesh (Mentioned) * Candyman 3: Day of the Dead * Candyman 4: Revenge of the Flesh * Candyman 5: Return of the Flesh (flashback) * Candyman vs. Michael (flashback) * Candyman remake Trivia * Claire Lyle goes to foster home and raised by foster parents in Los Angeles, California until she's grew up in her teen years in Candyman 3: Day of the Dead. Gallery MV5BMzMxNDc1MTM2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzA3MzA0MTE@. V1 SX1303 SY591 .jpg|Young Claire Lyle Tumblr nr4xxaCbTw1tfaauuo1 500.png|Claire Lyle as a 15-years-old teenager 1a.jpg|Claire Lyle was played by Kate Barrymore Category:Survivor characters Category:Heroes Category:Good